Compounds useful for diagnostic imaging and therapeutic treatment of mammals are numerous in the art. Most of these compounds are water soluble and hence, not amenable to use of nanoparticles such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684 of Liversidge et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,734 describes a method of targeting an x-ray control agent to a specific population of cells or organs. Targeting may be accomplished by forming a complex of a radiographic label with an RME-type saccharide capable of interacting with a cell receptor. The radiopaque label may include a polyiodinated aromatic group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,914 describes arylalkoxycoumarins wherein the aryl group can be a phenyl ring substituted with halogen. The coumarins are useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of CNS disorders.